In vitro fertilization has become an increasingly popular method of conception over the past few years. To date no formal study of infants conceived in vitro has been conducted to determine if they are at increased risk for congenital malformations. Dr. Mills and the Epidemiology Branch are conducting a historical prospective study of infants who have been conceived in vitro and matched controls to determine whether in vitro fertilization carries an increased risk for congential malformations. The Eastern Virginia Medical School, Norfolk, VA, is serving as study and data center for this project (Dr. Fred Wirth, Principal Investigator). Extensive investigations are performed on each in vitro fertilization subject and control subject. These include physical examination, intracranial ultrasound, echocardiography, electrocardiography, and abdominal ultrasound. Patient evaluation has been completed and our goal of 160 participants has been reached. All data from the study have now been computerized and we will begin the editing process in June of 1987. We anticipate writing a report based on our findings by the fall of 1987.